Kuharap dia tak mengajakmu ke Yule Ball
by PrincessXi
Summary: Yule Ball semakin dekat dan murid-murid Hogwarts mulai bingung mencari pasangan untuk diajak berdansa.


**DISCLAIMER:**

Aku tidak punya karakter-karakter ini, yang aku punya hanyalah alur ceritanya.

* * *

Aula Hogwarts yang riuh. Nyaris seluruh penghuni meja makan berbicara dan bersenda gurau. Suasana yang juga lebih ramai dari biasanya karena Hogwarts sedang kedatangan tamu, Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang.

Draco Malfoy tengah duduk melamun. Makanan lezat dihadapannya tidak berhasil membuat dia menumbuhkan rasa lapar. Pansy Parkinson yang duduk di sebelah Draco meliriknya sesekali. Takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada pria idamannya.

"Drakie~" panggil Pansy dengan suara diimut-imutkan. Blaise Zabini dan Gregory Goyle terkekeh mendengarnya. Draco bergeming.

Pansy melotot ke arah Zabini dan Goyle sebentar, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lengan Draco, "Hey, Drakie~"

Draco risih dengan sikap Pansy dan melepaskannya perlahan. Draco menatap Pansy dengan pandangan sedikit jijik.

"Ada apa?" Draco ketus.

Pansy menatap Draco kesal. Zabini dan Goyle tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Crabbe tersedak makanannya.

Draco mengangkat diri dari meja.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Pansy penasaran.

"Entahlah," Draco bergerak meninggalkan meja makan Slytherin dengan diikuti beberapa pasang mata penasaran.

-DH-

Hermione Granger menatap kedua teman di hadapannya yang sedang bercanda sambil tersenyum, "Aku senang melihat kalian akur kembali."

Ron Weasley meneguk jus labu lalu memandang Hermione lurus-lurus. "Ya, dan kami butuh kamu lagi sebagai burung hantu kalau kami bertengkar lagi." Katanya.

Harry Potter tertawa. Hermione melotot ke mereka berdua.

"Jangan harap!"

Hermione lalu meneruskan makannya yang tadi tertunda. Perlahan merasakan tiap sendok dari makanan lezat buatan para peri rumah.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ginny Weasley yang duduk di sebelahnya menyikut pelan. Harry dan Ron tidak mengawasi karena mereka sedang berbicara heboh tentang Yule Ball dan pasangan yang akan mereka ajak.

"Ada apa?"

Ginny mendekatkan dirinya ke Hermione lalu berbisik, "Jangan dilihat dulu, tapi, daritadi Malfoy menatapmu!"

Hermione tersedak lalu menegak minumnya cepat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Hey, Hermione, makanlah perlahan.. Biasanya kau yang selalu memperingatkanku begitu." Kata Ron. Hermione tersenyum singkat membalasnya.

Perlahan-lahan Hermione menggerakkan wajahnya ke arah meja Slytherin dan mendapati Draco Malfoy tengah berbicara dengan Pansy. Hermione menatap Ginny ragu. Dan entah mengapa dia merasa kecewa.

"Aku tidak bohong, tadi dia menatapmu." Jelas Ginny dengan volume yang cukup keras.

"Siapa yang menatapmu, Hermione?" tanya Harry.

Hermione menggeleng. Harry bergantian menatap Ginny, lalu Ginny juga menggeleng.

Mata Hermione kembali lagi menuju meja Slytherin dan dia melihat Draco pergi tanpa teman-temannya.

-DH-

Draco berjalan sendirian di koridor. Dia terus menatap ke depan sampai sesuatu yang berdiri di depannya menarik rasa ingin tahunya.

"Krum? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Orang yang dipanggil Draco menoleh dan terkejut.

"Ah, Malfoy. Tidak.. Tidak apa.." jawabnya dengan logat Bulgaria yang kental.

Draco tidak percaya, "Benarkah?"

"Hm.. Entahlah, Malfoy. Aku bingung.."

Draco menatap Krum, dia dapat melihat pancaran yang aneh di mata juara Durmstrang itu, "Kenapa?"

"Aku.. Kurasa aku jatuh cinta.." Krum mengakui malu-malu.

Draco tersentak lalu tersenyum. "Bagus, siapa dia?"

"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri. Aku berencana mengajaknya ke Yule Ball tapi aku tak tau bagaimana caranya. Aku bahkan tak pernah mengajaknya bicara. Aku hanya melihatnya dari jauh dengan buku-buku itu.." jelas Krum panjang lebar. Sekarang wajahnya penuh kebingungan.

Draco tertawa keras. Krum menatapnya kesal karena merasa diejek. Draco ikut melotot pada Krum, "Hey! Jangan menatapku seperi itu! Kau tau, kau ini seeker hebat dan peserta Triwizard, mana mungkin gadis itu menolakmu!"

"Begitu menurutmu?"

"Ya," tegas Draco.

Krum mencoba mengingat-ingat sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Terimakasih, Malfoy! Kurasa besok aku akan ke perpustakaan dan mengajaknya ke Yule Ball.."

Sebelum pergi Krum menambahkan, "Dan kau juga harus mendapatkan pasangan yang tepat untuk Yule Ball, Malfoy! Beberapa gadis kurasa mengincarmu.." Lalu Krum pergi meninggalkan Draco.

Draco tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ya, dia juga memang memikirkan pasangan Yule Ballnya nanti. Pansy dengan terus terang telah mengajaknya tapi Draco ingin bersama orang lain.. bersama gadis yang dari tadi dipandanginya.. Gadis yang sudah lama menarik perhatiannya tapi Draco tak pernah mengaku sampai saat gadis itu menamparnya tahun lalu, Draco tak pernah bisa lagi melupakan bayangannya.

Draco menggeleng berusaha membersihkan pikirannya, lalu tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.. Sesuatu yang baru saja dikatakan Viktor Krum: Buku-buku.. Perpustakaan..

Ketika Draco hendak bertanya kepada Krum siapa gadis itu, Krum sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan ada yang menyukai Hermione Granger. Dia mengerti bahwa Hermione sangat.. berbeda. Tapi mengetahui orang lain menganggap Hermione seperti itu juga, dia marah sekali.

-DH-

Hari ini Draco Malfoy bersikap sangat menyebalkan. Dia memang sudah biasa menjadi menyebalkan namun hari ini lebih daripada biasanya. Crabbe dan Goyle bahkan harus menjaga jarak dari Draco seolah-olah muka mereka saja dapat menambah peringai Draco menjadi lebih buruk. Pansy mencoba untuk tidak mendekati Draco, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Pansy akan mencoba lebih keras untuk mengajak Draco ke Yule Ball jika sikap Draco sudah membaik. Lagipula, Pansy merasa tenang karena seluruh murid Slytherin sudah tau bahwa Draco akan menjadi pasangannya dengan mengancam mereka. Jadi tidak akan ada salah seorang Slytherin-pun yang akan mengajak Draco ke Yule Ball jika mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan Pansy. Bahkan si kecil Greengrass yang diam-diam memperhatikan Draco pun sudah akan pergi bersama orang lain ke Yule Ball. Draco sudah tau tentang rencana Pansy tersebut dan hal ini membuat harinya makin terasa buruk. Zabini ingin sekali men-crucio Pansy karena telah menambah penderitaannya karena dia dan Draco harus menjadi satu kelompok pada pelajaran hari ini. Ketika jam sekolah usai, Zabini bisa bernapas lega. Draco langsung menghilang setelah itu. Tak satupun dari geng Slytherin mengikutinya.

Draco Malfoy merasa sangat marah hari ini. Dia tau bahwa hari ini Krum akan mengajak Hermione ke Yule Ball dan itu karena Draco sendiri. Setelah sadar bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang membuntuti, Draco berbelok ke lorong yang jarang dilewatinya dan bergerak masuk ke sebuah tempat yang lebih jarang dimasukinya.

Perpustakaan itu sepi menurut Draco. Hanya ada tiga atau mungkin empat orng sedang membaca buku di tempat terpisah dan beberapa orang yang sedang berdiri dekat rak buku untuk memilih atau mengembalikan buku. Syukurlah tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang menyadari kehadiran Draco. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan bacaan mereka. Draco memutar kepalanya mencari sosok yang dia kenal, Hermione Granger atau Viktor Krum. Pencariannya tidak membuahkan hasil. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggiran dan menunggu dengan buku yang diambilnya asal-asalan.

Draco sudah sampai pada halaman kelima (yang dibacanya lama-lama) saat Hermione Granger datang. Buku dihadapannya kini tak lebih menarik dari sosok itu. Draco mengikuti kemana Hermione bergerak gadis itu mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya di tempat yang berjarak 5 bangku di depannya. Draco dapat melihat gadis itu mulai membaca dengan jelas. Hermione sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Draco sedang memperhatikannya.

Draco melirik judul buku bacaan Hermione yang cukup tebal dan bertanya-tanya apa bagusnya buku tersebut. Viktor Krum masuk ke perpustakaan dan membuat Draco dengan cepat menutupi mukanya dengan buku. Krum duduk di bangku yang jauh di belakang Hermione bahkan dia tidak susah payah untuk mencoba membaca buku. Krum hanya ingin melihat Hermione saja.

Draco yakin dirinya sudah cukup lama berada di sana. Draco hanya menatap Krum dan Hermione. Krum hanya menatap Hermione. Dan Hermione hanya menatap buku di depannya. Hermione menutup bukunya dengan senyum. Sepertinya gadis itu telah mendapat info baru atau seperti itulah yang diduga Draco. Hermione bangun dan beranjak untuk mengembalikan buku tersebut ke rak. Krum juga ikut bangkit dari bangkunya, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sedikitpun. Draco mengikuti mereka untuk mencari tau lebih banyak.

Disana. Di pojokan rak-rak buku, Krum dan Hermione sudah saling berhadapan. Draco dapat melihat betapa kagetnya Hermione dan betapa gugupnya Krum. Draco juga akan merasa gugup apabila dirinya harus mengajak Hermione ke Yule Ball. Draco berusaha mengandalkan indra pendengarannya lebih kuat dari biasanya.

"Oh, Krum.." ucap Hermione kaget.

Krum mencoba menarik napas panjang kemudian berkata, "Granger,"

"Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Krum menatap Hermione dalam-dalam, "Aku sudah melihatmu beberapa hari ini dan aku bertanya-tanya.."

Hermione diam menunggu.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau sudah menemukan seseorang untuk pergi bersama saat Yule Ball?"

Sejenak Hermione diam kemudian menggeleng.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi pasanganku?" _Bang! _Krum mengatakannya. Draco tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangan mencoba menahan perasaan aneh yang timbul pada dirinya.

Hermione tampak lebih kaget lagi. Ia membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lebih lama untuk menjawab kemudian mengangguk disertai jawaban lemah, "Iya,"

Viktor Krum tersenyum menang. Senyuman yang akan membuat para fansnya jatuh tergeletak tak sadarkan diri karena betapa indahnya senyum itu. Tetapi Draco Malfoy ingin meninju seseorang ketika melihat senyum itu.

Hermione dan Krum langsung berpisah setelah saling mengucapkan _sampai ketemu besok _yang membuat Draco berharap tidak akan ada hari esok. Draco tanpa sadar meninju rak buku di sampingnya dan membuat beberapa buku jatuh bergedebukan. _Sial_. Draco mengumpat namun segera membereskan buku-buku tersebut ke rak asal sebelum seseorang datang dan memarahinya.

"Malfoy?"

Tidak. Tidak suara itu. Draco berbalik dan mendapati Hermione sedang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Se.. sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hermione sambil melihat ke tempat tadi dia bertemu Krum. Hermione yakin disitu Draco dapat melihat dan mendengar semuanya. "Kau mendengarnya?"

"Dengar apa? Bahwa kau baru saja setuju untuk pergi bersama Krum ke Yule Ball? Oh, iya, aku dengar," jawab Draco.

Muka Hermione berubah merah padam entah karena malu atau marah karena Draco menguping pembicarannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Krum akan mengajakmu, seolah-olah hanya kau satu-satunya gadis di Hogwarts ini." Draco berusaha keras untuk terdengar sinis, "Apasih menariknya dirimu?"

Hermione ternyata marah. "Kurasa karena kau tidak melihatku sebagaimana dia melihatku."

Draco terdiam sejenak. "Aku melihatmu sebagaimana dia melihatmu, Granger. Hanya saja aku tidak suka apabila ada orang lain juga melihatmu seperti aku melihatmu."

Hermione tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apakah Draco Malfoy baru saja mengungkapkan perasaannya?

"A-apa kau bi-?"

"Ah tidak. Lupakan saja perkataanku barusan," sela Draco cepat, "Aku harus pergi karena aku belum menemukan seseorang untuk kuajak ke Yule Ball besok. Seseorang yang ingin kuajak ternyata sudah memiliki pasangan."

Draco berbalik dan meninggalkan Hermione yang masih mematung, "Lupakan, Granger. Jika kau mengungkit hal ini lagi, aku akan membuat hidupmu tidak menyenangkan." Kemudian Draco benar-benar hilang dari pandangan Hermione.

Hermione tidak akan bisa melupakan hal yang baru saja terjadi. Seseorang yang selama ini disukai Hermione Granger mengatakan bahwa dia menyukainya.

Malam yang menyakitkan bagi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

END

* * *

REVIEW


End file.
